


Luminen

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, baekhyun has two dicks in this., peace out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo lands himself an alien and a few heartfelt issues under his roof.





	Luminen

’’You smell weird,’’ Kyungsoo remarks. He’s been sniffing the scruff of his shirt and jeans, checked the corners of the cottage, but the differing scent seems to emanate from his guest rather than the surroundings.

’’Mm?’’ Baekhyun smacks his lips from the floor where he’s spread out with at least ten magazines he alternates his attention between.

There’s one about plants, one for knitting flowery patterns and one from a pharmacy with a page advertising some soothing ointments to cure anal itching.

He’s sprawled in one of the stripes of the sunrays passing through the window and moves with it, kind of like a cat except for the part where he thrives on solar and thermal energy to exist.

‘’You usually don’t smell of anything,’’ Kyungsoo points out.

‘’S’nothing. Just my heat coming up.’’ Baekhyun shrugs.

‘’What.’’

‘’It’s time for me to…,’’ he pushes the gardening magazine away, ‘’pollinate.’’

‘’Some sort of alien thing?’’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘’Isn’t it pretentious to refer to me as an alien?’’

‘’What do you want me to call you then?’’

‘’Sexy devil.’’

Kyungsoo opens his mouth. He closes it again.

‘’Okay, alien is a _decent_ umbrella term, though sort of stereotypical with a degrading underbelly. Kind of cute, anyway.’’

Baekhyun’s been fixated with exactly this term for the entire past month. _Cute_.

‘’Luminen,’’ Kyungsoo says. ‘’Should I just call you that?’’

‘’You could also just call me Baekkie-pie.’’

Kyungsoo turns his back.

‘’Listen to my demands here! I’m your guest!’’ Baekhyun throws one of the magazines at his head and misses. On purpose, Kyungsoo suspects.

‘’I thought humans were obsessed with manners… You have none, number 12!’’

‘’Stop naming me after my student number.’’

‘’Then call me something cute!’’

‘’Love of my life?’’ Kyungsoo sends a drowsy look over his shoulder.

Baekhyun, as always flustered when it fits his own schedule, sweeps the room with light like an overcooked kitchen lamp at midnight, an explosion in the middle of nothing and a star in the sky.

 

The first time they met, Baekhyun was a soundless blob of light.

A moving, fluid crystal whose texture moved like when you stare too long at the same spot and patterns start dancing in your vision. Although there were several species on the ship, Kyungsoo hadn’t seen any duplicate appearances or behaviors.

He wasn’t sleeping soundly the first couple of weeks, since Baekhyun was the first other species he’d ever had to live with and was one of a kind at that.

They didn’t speak the same language nor had they the same vocals.

Baekhyun’s standard voice for his native language was too pitched for a human to hear, so for simple conversations they had to use a thankfully well-working translator program and run the application in the background on their tablets. Kyungsoo with his physical limbs, and Baekhyun with the device popping out of thin air and levitating in front of him and doing his will as if by invisible command.

Essentially, Baekhyun’s name wasn’t Baekhyun, and he wasn’t gendered or had a sex by nature. It’s because he chose to be male within human measure for starters, although he’d correct it onward and could be female, nonbinary or fluid from day to day, week to week or month to month. It was first later on as he was taught and adapted to human culture that he told Kyungsoo to call him that and refer to him as such.

His original name was translated to ░▓▒▓░▒▓▓ by the tablet. Kyungsoo was too buzzed out from his morning class to do the necessary damage control, so for the majority of the first months he didn’t have a civilized name to go by for his roommate. Additionally, some species didn’t have or utilize name-calling at all.

With a reaction that belated, any time felt out of place to ask for a proper translation or a substitution despite Kyungsoo usually priding himself on being a straightforward type.

To compensate, he mopped the floor every time in their room on both of their sides during the weekly cleanups and reminded Baekhyun to get dinner every evening since Baekhyun seemed to hang around aimlessly.

It’s not that Kyungsoo could say that Baekhyun didn’t, by human terms, have an attitude or a personality, per se. But he didn’t do much when he was in the room other than hover over his bed, which wasn’t a bed, but an incubator-looking capsule that he squeezed into like filtered smoke and where Kyungsoo could see light stripes peek from the cracks.

All of which Kyungsoo later came to know was how Baekhyun absorbed his energy to function, the same as sleeping and eating to humans.

Exciting, in a way, yet a little eerie, and definitely a culture clash that Kyungsoo had to chew on.

Aside from a foreign roommate, he had other things to worry about. His classes being one of them; intensive exercising, difficult technology, clashing cultures everywhere, discipline in the military and academics in intergalactic business management on top of that as a side major.

All the new faces and getting used to people that weren’t humans that had no faces that he still had to address as any other, or learn to address in new ways, just as he learned how to address Baekhyun without having any information or pronouns on Baekhyun at all.

Apt intelligence, a form of self-awareness and sense of morality were basic admission requirements for the students and workers there in order to create a sustainable environment with species whose natures were close to each other… or simply connected over tiny but significant things and similar goals despite being genes or worlds apart.

Even so, Kyungsoo was initially terrified to the pit of his stomach when he received the letter.

From living on a relatively unintegrated, unadvanced planet in a rural area at a farm, to getting admitted to a coveted intergalactic academy with incorporated technology that was millenniums ahead of what Kyungsoo knew of. It was a community that’d joined forces with the government and a military base, managed on massive spaceships doing patrol.

His plan for the future for the most of his early life had been to take over his parents´ farm. A simple, uncomplicated life where there’d be solid ground under his feet and a blue sky above.

He didn’t ask for extra tutor classes in school or join redundant clubs. Didn’t try to get higher grades than necessary in his year attending a boarding school either.

More so, he was keener about helping with the farm, only tending books when fetching the basics and extras about agriculture - what he hadn’t already learnt from his upbringing. Though he preferred lying in the grass and guessing what sort of shapes the clouds looked like with his friends after calculus or playing on his Nintendo DS till his eyes turned into squares.

Last year of high school was what changed that course forever.

Important-looking figures in uniforms showed up at an appointed day where the seniors had to take a bus to a facility four hours away. Kyungsoo blinked and acted like a walking question mark, since he’d slept through the lesson wherein they’d gotten core-information about the event and its whereabouts a month prior.

They went through several difficult tests that each estimated the individual’s capabilities and shortcomings, just like school had done prior with mock tests, projects, exams and what not, except these were more upfront, and there were several physical tests of an advanced nature too.

One of the Na’rach, clad in uniform and of a species known for populating most military forces in this galaxy, sighed when they’d looked over the bunch of dangly teenagers and said, not quietly - and in common language, ‘ _‘don’t got the greatest catch this year,’’_ with their colleague responding, _‘’you think?’’_

And for three weeks, a group of handpicked students that did well the first round continued doing a row of these exhausting tests every Wednesday and Friday.

The thought that they were judging for specific entrance requirements didn’t cross Kyungsoo’s mind; he saw it as a part of a bigger study that regarded the region’s high schoolers and their physiology, since mass maintenance checks every fifth year of the population were common.

Regardless, realization struck down like lightning from above in the last tests when Kyungsoo was fastened to the seat in what he’d only seen on television or on the net; the simulator of a spaceship in an army with a bleeping, communicative droid co-pilot attached and all.

By then, it was already too late to turn around.

He passed.

Like a right swing he didn’t see coming, his hands were shaking, and he emptied his stomach behind the barn next to their sweetest dairy cow, Silke, when he opened the letter on the 17th of May.

He’d been enlisted in the army and admitted to its coexisting university too, presumably to become either a soldier or a future cargo pilot or, by a slim chance, able to pick an entirely different career, albeit still intergalactic. There were plenty of options, all ones that made Kyungsoo’s chest grow small and so very, very painful.

What more, there were the looks on his mother and mamas´ faces when he shared the news with them by sliding the paper over the dinner table and listened to how fast and heavy it got quiet between them.

A similar situation had happened to Seungsoo, and he was yet to come home for a visit ever since he graduated and got relocated to some station galaxies away.

His brother never talked about how he was enlisted, not even to their parents, and started in school later than his peers, so he wasn’t in his senior year when he took the same tests. He’d only mentioned something about a survey - somewhat a mute, and even quieter than Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo would call him every second week, and even then Seungsoo would be quiet, but he’d always enjoyed listening to Kyungsoo talk on for hours and hours about aimless stuff.

What was certain, however, was that it was law. If qualified, Kyungsoo ought to follow his duty as a citizen and pledge an allegation to withhold peace in the universe and protect all innocent specimen and foremost his own - the idealized picture and oath to the government.

As if war was for the sake of protecting lives and distributing power and wealth to maintain a balance. Not an infamous industry that both influential figures and corporations with hidden agendas and planets with weapons and nuclear resources profited from in masses.

Not left with much of a choice, Kyungsoo spent a year at home finishing high school where he could either search for work and earn money for leisure - or start training in advance and get used to the idea of his new future.

Thinking back, he doesn’t even remember what he spent a second of his time doing.

 

‘’You’re experienced, aren’t you?’’ Baekhyun asks and stands up to open the door and let a fresh breeze cleanse the cottage with the smell of green.

‘’Experienced in what? What are we talking about, exactly?’’ Kyungsoo rubs his forearm.

Baekhyun hesitates, for once, and that makes Kyungsoo’s gaze veer from the movie he’s watching on his tablet.

‘’This human… activity.’’

‘’Activity?’’

‘’Starts with S.’’

Baekhyun can be vulgar, and he’s had an interest in human libido as of lately, but he’s never been upfront about anything related to sex outside jokes.

The change has Kyungsoo stopping in his tracks. Is this it? The unravelling tale of the birds and the bees?

Kyungsoo’s tried some _things_. He’s not a puerile guy like most of his relatives and friends tend to believe -

And he’s pretty certain Baekhyun’s read up on sex by himself already. There’s plenty of information to fetch that Kyungsoo doesn’t need to lecture him about - rather, Kyungsoo would love to take the backdoor and be spared from talking about how a car parks in the garage.

He still remembers his first awkward lecture about sex from his mom and how she used dolls to emulate and talked about girls and their periods, morning wood and masturbation. And then his mama, with whom he held intense eye contact with as she told him to **_always use protection!_**

‘’Is it about your heat?’’ he asks. Baekhyun mentioned it before.

‘’Maybe,’’ Baekhyun says, playing coy. His hair plays in the next breeze more than it already does with its zero-gravity state, and the magazines rustle and turn pages.

Kyungsoo puts on his best poker face despite the back of his neck getting clammy and his ears probably turning pink. ‘’Tell me about it?’’

 _‘’Hmmm,’’_ Baekhyun mulls, considering. He levitates from the floor and up till he’s lying down in a paint-me-like-your-french-girl position horizontally but just on eye-level with Kyungsoo.

‘’What are you _hmmm_ ing for?’’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘’Being in heat means I need to release some energy. My kind does that every now and then, like humans do, you know.’’

‘’So?’’

‘’I mean, am I going to state the obvious or will you come to your senses soon?’’

‘’The obvious?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’What’s obvious?’’

‘’The cottage.’’

‘’What’s with the cottage?’’

‘’Didn’t you lend this cottage for us to... release energy?’’

‘’You thought I lent my parents´ cottage for us to have _sex_?’’

Silence.

 ** _‘’What else was I to think?’’_** Baekhyun breaks from his leisurely position. ‘’Two people alone in the woods with plenty of time to themselves, I mean. I’m the alien here, but you’re the one acting like one. I’ve done my homework! When two compatible mates escort each other to isolated territory it usually means they’re likely to reproduce!’’

Kyungsoo practically gapes. ‘’I’m not a mind reader here. I didn’t even know if your kind had sex. Just about a year ago we couldn’t even communicate by sound.’’

‘’Does it matter anyhow? Attraction is attraction - simple as that.’’

‘’I wasn’t- I didn’t-‘’

‘’You didn’t particularly think much of me at first, right?’’

‘’Well,’’ Kyungsoo mulls, ‘’…no.’’

‘’We’ve talked about that before and I forgive you, I forgave you lightyears ago.’’

Kyungsoo leans into the chair and throws one of the magazines over his face.

‘’What are you doing?’’ Baekhyun asks.

‘’Napping. Helps me think.’’

He’s going preserve his energy carefully and have his grandmother’s best well-blessings and spit to keep his cool if he’s ought to sate Baekhyun this weekend.

 

While Kyungsoo sought to remain civil but not too indulgent within whatever room arrangement they had, Baekhyun started appearing at the locations Kyungsoo would usually hang out at with classmates or by himself.

Baekhyun didn’t talk to Kyungsoo, but his presence would be there from afar, alone.

Perhaps staring, perhaps not.

The first time they _connected_ was in the meditation cubicle.

Kyungsoo had picked planet Andos on the screen monitor and watched as the room warped form and place customized to vigorous nature and a blue sky. Everything was the same, yet far away from the good old days.

At the military base, things would get metallic at times, so it was refreshing to come back to familiar surroundings that looked like his home planet, even if it was all artificial holograms and sensors - from the colors to the smell of a mowed lawn.

By then, he was used to Baekhyun’s presence. He didn’t mind Baekhyun interfering with his private time, as he felt there was a reason why Baekhyun followed him in the first place beyond average limitations.

The reason took a shape of its own as Kyungsoo spoke to his parents, and Seungsoo was finally visiting home for the first time, standing between their mom and mama on the facecam.

Baekhyun grew nearer till he was sitting by Kyungsoo’s side, his presence warm and unexpected, and ultimately the last straw before Kyungsoo cried for the first time since he’d arrived there.

The call ended, and eventually, Kyungsoo reached out to the creature beside him, almost as if he could recognize something in the flicker in the core of the light.

It tickled his fingertips and responded with its temperature and hushed whispering.

It was something lonely - there was something as organic as longing in the energy transferred that matched himself, but in a different way.

Baekhyun’s loneliness had nothing to compare itself to, because it was all it’d ever been: alone, while Kyungsoo had his relatives and friends on his home planet that he’d been taught how to love, take and give from.

A couple of weeks later after this particular espionage started and the meeting at the cubicle occurred, Kyungsoo nearly dropped his coffee on his lap in the morning when a disjointed, guttural and decidedly not human _‘’hi’’_ came from his left in the cafeteria.

What had started as a flicker of light had then become an almond shaped ball of a black marble-looking substance, almost like clay, where it appeared that light gravitated around its edges. It could only say and repeat simple words like a parrot, and they were all voiced with either a foreign uncertainty or accuracy.

Kyungsoo was terrified, to say the least, but polite and patient as the shaping of a man went on right before his eyes.

It ended up with a guy that was shaped like the silver surfer or a ken doll; all smooth terrain and the same height as Kyungsoo. He had four eyes, two at the initial place and one on each cheek beneath the first set that were hollow and white without iris and pupils.

Additionally, he had short hair that floated like wheat in wind at all times, and his skin would change color from black to white and eyes vacant to glowing depending on how he utilized his powers.

During the later stages of morphing, Baekhyun kept mostly to himself, and Kyungsoo was to know in the future that it was because shapeshifting was an exhausting process. It was a characteristic for Baekhyun’s species - to adapt to another race’s DNA and replicate parts of it as closely as possible in order to reproduce or blend in.

 

‘’You know,’’ Baekhyun says, yawning, ‘’Heats aren’t inherently sexual for my kin. They’re more often not, depending on who I emulate. But since I’m human and all, sex is great for releasing tensions and getting rid of waste material that’s discarded with the pheromones you humans release when you do it together. I could do it by myself too, but that’s no fun, though.’’

‘’Does this… heat recharge you then or something?’’ Kyungsoo asks. He stares at the red goo on his fingers, juice from the strawberries he’s cutting, about to introduce Baekhyun to the heavenly mix that’s strawberries with sugar and cream.

‘’Well, I don’t stock energy as well as I used to because it’s been long since I last had a heat.’’

‘’Wait. Is that why you came along?’’

‘’To spend my heat with you?’’ Baekhyun elaborates, hands on his hips, almost like he’s proud of his accomplishment. ‘’Exactly. I’ve even accommodated myself to your kin, so I can mate you. It’s exciting, isn’t it? I’ll be experiencing the primal drive of what you guys call _sexual arousal_.’’

Kyungsoo shivers visibly at the last words and Baekhyun’s lewd tone. ‘’What, exactly, are you telling me?’’ he punctuates.

‘’That came out wrong-‘’ Baekhyun’s quick to amend, ‘’I mean, I want to spend it with you, specifically, not to use you, but with your mental and physical conse-‘’

‘’No, no, no- the other part,’’ Kyungsoo backs up. ‘’What do you mean, like, you’ve accommodated yourself to me?’’

‘’Ah, as I’m saying, it’s taken a very long time, but I’ve been absorbing from you and other fellow kin, done the matching and mixing, and I’m at a point where I can say I think it won’t have a fatal outcome if we give it a try, no?’’ Baekhyun sits on the kitchencounter, floating barely above it.

 ‘’You…’’

‘’I’m not going to promise the result’s _perfec_ t, but. You can give me a rating and then I’ll see if I can do better next time, yes?’’ he requests like it’s a formal invitation to an arrangement. ‘’I’ve made us competent mating partners!’’ he smiles, big. ‘’Perhaps even with a chance of fertility.’’

 ** _‘’Fertility?’’_** Kyungsoo almost cuts his thumb with the knife, ‘’that’s- that should not be possible. Interspecies can’t-‘’

‘’Pretty pleeeease?’’

 ‘’It’s not possible.’’

‘’You thought humans from newer ancestry lines with the same genitals couldn’t impregnate each other a year ago. You know different now with-’’

‘’Are you saying,’’ Kyungsoo interrupts, ‘’you could… impregnate me? Not the other way around?’’ his voice croaks.

He’s from the unadvanced ancestry line. This shouldn’t be possible.

‘’I don’t know. But I could give it a try?’’

‘’I’m filing a restraining order.’’

**_‘’Number 12!’’_ **

Kyungsoo washes his hands and shakes his head, ‘’I was involuntarily enlisted in the military, I’m not getting a baby and a shotgun wedding now, I’m warning you.’’

‘’Shotgun wedding?’’ Baekhyun quips. ‘’You execute your mate at the social construction and public declaration of partnership?’’

‘’No, it’s-‘’ Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose. ‘’Never mind.’’

 

The first time they held a civil conversation was also in the cafeteria with Baekhyun, still floating and hovering above the ground, commenting on the weather.

The weather which the station didn’t have, because they were in space.

So, it was clear that Baekhyun took additional notes on humans - diligently and literally at that. It started with small talk that over time became conversations about the surroundings and their classes.

At heart, Kyungsoo liked things simple.

Baekhyun, however, was far from a simpleton, albeit presenting himself as one. The transition from being an unintelligible ray of light to becoming a man took time, but it was there and left its mark.

His hobbies included watching e-sport where he parroted and mimicked the characters completely - and watching soap operas to act out the roles he liked. Anything with emotions, sound and fervor would catch his attention. He especially took a liking to waking Kyungsoo up with house music or dubstep.

From interacting with none, to worming into Kyungsoo’s friends circle, he was overall a fast learner. Kyungsoo had a suspicion he’d hung out mostly with Sehun and Jongdae due to the simple, yet charming and boyish tone his vocabulary took a liking to, though he could also easily whip out and numerate words and numbers from several encyclopedias if he liked.

Despite the rough start, Baekhyun proved to not only be book smart; he also knew how to read people and act among them, even if he was prone to make gullible mistakes.

Humans and their mannerisms seemed to intrigue him in general. He was observant, analytical and strategic. He liked pulling pranks on the human, Junmyeon, and frame it to look like it was either Jongin or Chanyeol who were the culprits. Baekhyun rarely got caught - only by Kyungsoo’s fists after lunch.

Summarized, he’d take any opportunity there was to play the devil’s advocate between other humans.

These shenanigans brought them closer over time, and it was then that a playful air started to grow between the two of them.

By human terms, one would say they’re currently dating.

Baekhyun remains casual about it, like he is with most things, taking it in stride - his favored catchphrase being ‘ _’on the other side of resistance… is flow.’’_

It’s usually said with a lifted pointer finger and a gleeful, overly optimistic smile that makes Kyungsoo want to squeeze his neck and finalize it, but also pick it right off his face, hide it in a chest and look at it in secret during the times life’s unfair and too big for a fragile human to comprehend.

Truth be told, Baekhyun’s faithful optimism has kept Kyungsoo going even when he thought he’d have given up many times.

Regardless, it’s just that if they start for real - whatever it is that they have between them, what’s going to happen? Does his kin date? Do they have mates? Are they polyamorous or monogamous? What kind of relationships do they have? Only platonic or romantic, none of them or perhaps something so profound that humans don’t have the capacity to behold?

Kyungsoo has his doubts, but in the confusing and muddled place that was the uncertainty of the future in the military, Baekhyun has always been a source of light.

 

They’re sitting on the porch sucking strawberry juice off their fingers when Baekhyun takes the initiative.

It’s a clumsy kiss at the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth, pecking away bits of sugar.

Kisses they’ve shared lots of, especially since Baekhyun thrives best with small reminders during the day, and Kyungsoo, admittedly, might just too.

What’s different about the kiss this time is that it lasts, and Baekhyun opens his mouth half-heartedly, unsure of how to deepen it.

Kyungsoo takes the lead then, turning his head so that their mouths meet completely and Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo’s breath, while Baekhyun himself doesn’t need to breathe.

Baekhyun’s constantly warm, however, and so is his touch today as well.

The weather’s musty and the bugs are buzzing. They sit with their feet hanging over the porch’s edge and toes curled in the grass. Baekhyun turns his body further and tucks his feet up under himself to get closer to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo supports himself with his elbows on the woodwork, heaving up to meet Baekhyun in return.

He feels up Baekhyun’s back beneath the t-shirt, and it still catches him off guard how smooth Baekhyun’s skin is - like marble except it isn’t cold and has no bumps. Instead of being rigid, it moves and stretches like skin does on a human; alien yet comforting at the same time.

They make it halfway through the kiss before Kyungsoo interrupts it and says ‘’- are you sure about this?’’

‘’About what - sex?’’ Baekhyun asks, and there’s a glow in his eyes. White ringlets of light surge over his skin, and his hair’s messier than the usual, like it’s ruffling itself the more riled up he gets, swaying in the next breeze.

‘’Yeah,’’ Kyungsoo says. ‘’We haven’t... done anything like this before. I mean,’’ and the change is sudden, but not unwelcome. While Baekhyun can be obscene, he hasn’t started anything vulgar between them until now.

At the moment though, it appears he’s vibrating, his fingers catching fistfuls of Kyungsoo’s shirt, sharp canine teeth peeking beneath his upper lip and his forked tongue peeking out. The look in his eyes is almost identical to the one he has when he’s concentrating on a game or watching e-sports.

Furthermore, there’s an important detail they haven’t uncovered yet.

Kyungsoo’s eyes stray down between them to Baekhyun’s crotch.

It seems Baekhyun reads what Kyungsoo’s thinking, for he spreads his legs wide, and Kyungsoo turns his head so fast his neck might crack, temples suddenly throbbing to match the beat of the ancient remedy, the Ketchup song.

‘’Scared now?’’ Baekhyun purrs, and Kyungsoo grits his teeth and pulls in for another kiss to shut him up, feeling his own gut grow hot at Baekhyun’s eager tongue meeting his own in lasting, open-mouthed and lazy kisses. Some of them are clumsy, others not, and the air crackles around them like electricity, which he’s sure is Baekhyun’s doing.

‘’Baek…,’’ Kyungsoo says forlornly once he’s unbuttoned Baekhyun’s shorts. ‘’There’s nothing.’’

Baekhyun smiles cheekily instead of being discouraged. ‘’Just touch it.’’

So Kyungsoo does, and perks at the feeling of something wet under his fingers when he reaches down and feels up two folds almost like that of a vagina there.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun starts vibrating again and moves closer to meet the touch. Kyungsoo runs his fingertips along the crack, and it’s all haphazard; he’s still fully clothed himself and has his hand down the front of Baekhyun’s shorts, wiggling his thumb to fit in between the wet folds.

When he withdraws his hand, juice falls in strings from the sheath’s opening. It smells of musk and something more, heavy with pheromones that make Kyungsoo’s temples start throbbing again, but not from embarrassment this time.

Baekhyun encourages him to continue, a strange buzzing commencing from somewhere deep in his chest as he says ‘’I’m one of those Christmas presents that make humans so happy. Come unwrap me, _Kyungsoo~’’_

‘’Take off your shorts first,’’ Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun’s quick to act.

‘’ - how much do you know about how… humans reproduce,’’ Kyungsoo continues, taking Baekhyun’s shorts and folding them neatly before they go on.

‘’I know enough,’’ is the answer, and another kiss, and a second.

‘’Let me get you on your back,’’ Kyungsoo says, and quickly stops - ‘’do you need a pillow?’’

‘’No, no, this is dandy, come on already-‘’ Baekhyun drags Kyungsoo on top of himself.

By now, Baekhyun’s rolling his hips upwards to meet Kyungsoo’s fingers so that the pads rub against the slit and sometimes dip inside. Baekhyun’s eyes are slanted, eyelashes fluttering and glowing, and his head tilting.

‘’Mm- stay still,’’ he says, so Kyungsoo does, letting Baekhyun control the pace.

Kyungsoo can hear himself breathing hard, his gut pooling with warmth and shorts straining at his crotch.

And just when he thinks he understands Baekhyun’s anatomy, a new feeling presses against his fingertips, emerging halfway and peeking through.

He stops to take a look, blinking owlishly. ‘’There’s more?’’ he asks.

‘’Two of them, to be exact.’’ Baekhyun winks.

From the sheath, two untextured appendages start sliding through, small at first and then unfolding to become big. They’re smooth-looking and blank and look like the standard dick except for the fact that they have no foreskin and are pumping transparent fluid from the sides.

‘’Baekhyun,’’ Kyungsoo says, ‘’humans usually don’t have two-‘’

‘’Count it as an extra souvenir,’’ Baekhyun muses.

‘’Here- like this?’’ Kyungsoo attempts, and they interlock legs with each other, both pantsless, Kyungsoo with his legs around Baekhyun’s waist and Baekhyun with his legs beneath Kyungsoo so that Kyungsoo almost sits in his lap.

They pull and adjust until Kyungsoo’s cock’s sandwiched between Baekhyun’s two, the both of them looking down between themselves and bumping foreheads until their eyes meet and they laugh shyly at the circumstances.

Kyungsoo then presses Baekhyun’s dicks against his own, squishing them until Baekhyun moans, something feral in the undertone. They start slow; rolling their hips as much as they can allow, Kyungsoo doing most of the work and Baekhyun serving as the foundation.

Gradually, everything starts feeling light like a feather, and belatedly, Kyungsoo realizes they’re both floating and that their heads are almost hitting the ceiling of the porch. Baekhyun has taken the lead and clutches frantically at Kyungsoo’s thighs to get him closer, not noticing his own doings.

Kyungsoo has to use one of his hands to stop them from bumping their heads, trying to do two things at one time in this shared zero gravity state.

‘’Too bright- too bright,’’ he says between pants because Baekhyun’s skin has started blinking with stripes of light like rivulets in water.

‘’Too hot- too hot!’’ because he’s started fuming, emitting light smoke in this already blazing weather.

‘’I’m try- _ing, soo...,_ ’’ Baekhyun whines, burying his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

It takes a few attempts, but eventually, they’re balanced again, except for the fact that they’ve untangled themselves and now Kyungsoo’s flattened with his back against the ceiling with an eager Baekhyun rutting himself against him, upside down.

Kyungsoo’s no better, though, because his fingers draw marks on Baekhyun’s back, one of his legs swung around Baekhyun’s side to get him close as he takes it, sweating in the sweltering heat along with Baekhyun’s fluctuating temperature.

Kyungsoo feels light and heavy in his head at the same time; Baekhyun’s smell fortifying the throb in his stomach.

They continue until it's only frenzied rutting, and once they reach the end, Baekhyun lets them down onto the ground instead of the ceiling.

Coming down from his high, Kyungsoo releases a stuttering breath and flattens on the hardwood flooring, gravity pulling at his limbs once again.

Baekhyun's practically a light show on his own, simmering while he floats just above Kyungsoo, looking more than content with the circumstances as he yawns and stretches like a cat. The appendages have retracted themselves and he's only wearing a shirt like Kyungsoo, back to looking like a Ken doll at the crotch.

Kyungsoo then remembers where he is and who the cottage belongs to, so he hurries to put on his shorts. The ecstasy of the moment disappears and all that's left is just his own breathing and the reminder of what they've been doing.

Baekhyun settles next to Kyungsoo, and they stare at each other for a while, feeling the weight of existing seeping into their bones and the air baking wherever it can reach.

''You're so bright,'' Kyungsoo says quietly.

The words spill from his mouth before he catches what he's saying - the way he's looking, the way he gulps, and his eyes start stinging, and he's reminded that life's so big, but it's also just this.

Baekhyun's eyes widen comically, and his skin goes from pitch black to a few too many watts in the blink of an eye so that Kyungsoo winces and looks the other way, groaning at the sharp light.

''Sorry! Sorry,'' Baekhyun apologizes. He brings himself down to a mild glow. Still a glow, nonetheless.

''You caught me off guard,'' the quirk at the corner of his mouth intends for it to be light-hearted, but there's an element of shock in the waves surging over his skin that tell his reaction apart.

A heavy but not suffocating silence settles over them that Baekhyun breaks as he touches Kyungsoo's wrist, reaching for his fingers and entwining them, feeling them up. ''Whenever I touch you,'' he says, ''I remember how easily I can break your bones. With one touch - one press, right here.''

''Made of the simplest atoms. And yet they've molded one of the most influential lives. My favorite life, to be exact.''

Kyungsoo reaches out in return, tracing his thumb over Baekhyun's lower lip slowly. ''Baekhyun...'' he says, and it comes out choked.

Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo's thumb and the inside of Kyungsoo’s hand so that Kyungsoo's chest seizes.

''Specimens have always needed the stars to guide them,'' Baekhyun says. ''You were mine.''

'' - from now on, I'll be yours.''

 


End file.
